Spectral shifts in the Soret region and in the long-wavelength region (470-570 nm), upon addition of thiols to lactoperoxidase are not artifacts caused by a slow generation of hydrogen peroxidase from the thiol and oxygen. Lactoperoxidase appears to form, in the presence of thiols and diiodotyrosine, a ternary complex.